Supernatural2022 Part 1
by mcleanani09
Summary: All right fellow Supernaturalers, don't worry. If you are someone who likes action and good villains and such, this is the right place. Also, if you like ships of the Dean/Cas variety, you are in the right place. Also, I added some of my own ships if you like. If you are anti boy/boy then GET DE EFF OUTTA HERE! I hope you enjoy!


[All right fellow Supernaturalers, don't worry. If you are someone who likes action and good villains and such, this is the right place. Also, if you like ships of the Dean/Cas variety, you are in the right place. Also, I added some of my own ships if you like. If you are anti boy/boy then GET DE EFF OUTTA HERE! I hope you enjoy]

CHAPTER 1:

Ben struggled to lift himself off the ground, the blood from his forehead dripping onto the pavement. Azazel delivered a swift kick to Ben's face, causing Ben to drop to the pavement in pain. Azazel grinned, his yellow eyes glinting in the night.

"You should have listened to your father, Ben." Azazel said gleefully, "You've got to stay out of business that isn't your own." Ben slowly reached out for the Colt, every inch of his beaten body straining as he did so. Azazel instantly realized what Ben was attempting to do, and stomped on Ben's outstretched arm. Ben exclaimed in pain.

"I'm not falling for that one twice, Benny boy." Azazel smirked. Ben looked up at Azazel and grinned, his showing teeth covered in blood. "What are you smiling about, little boy?" Ben grabbed Azazel by the leg with his left arm, flipping Azazel onto his back and freeing his right arm. Azazel struggled with surprise for a second, but Ben quickly used his newly free right arm to snap Azazel's leg. Azazel opened his mouth, attempting to flee his current body, but Ben quickly covered his mouth in duct tape.

Azazel flung Ben upwards by moving his hand. Ben crashed onto the ground and cried out in pain. Azazel ripped the duct tape off of his mouth and smirked.

"What were you thinking boy? It took two legendary hunters and a ghost to take me out last time. You shouldn't have come alone." Azazel said, looking down at Ben's bloody face.

"Fuck you!" Ben yelled, grabbing the Colt with his right arm and firing at Azazel. The bullet ripped through the demon's shoulder, and it dropped to its knees. The magical electricity crackled through its body. Ben looked at his broken right arm, shaking and bloody. "Damn."

Azazel stood up and cracked his fingers. He motioned with his hand, sending the Colt flying across the alley way. Ben jumped forward reaching for the gun, but Azazel used his demonic telekinesis to pin Ben to the wall. Azazel smiled as Ben's chest slowly began to bleed.

Suddenly, a guy with long dirty blond hair approached Azazel from behind. Almost instantly, the man cracked Azazel in the head with his crowbar, causing Azazel to release Ben instantly. Azazel turned around in shock, touching the back of his head. Ben jumped forward, grabbing the Colt and aiming it at Azazel.

"Hey asshole!" Ben yelled at the demon. Azazel instantly left his body in the form of black smoke, and his used up host collapsed. Ben stood up and brushed himself off. "Damn it, why do I always have to say something? Why can't I just shut up and shoot?" Ben muttered to himself. The man with the crowbar approached Ben, pushing his hair out of his face. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, with a grey flannel button up over it. The man looked about twenty, and he stood with his hands innocently in his pockets.

"Was that Azazel?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Ben responded, not really paying attention, "How did you know?"

"Well you know," the man motioned obscurely at his face, "Yellow eyes were kind of a dead give away."

"Oh yeah," Ben replied, pushing back his jet black hair, "I thought he was dead though."

"Me too," the man said before having a sudden moment of realization, "Oh I'm sorry! My name is Michael by the way." He stuck out his hand. Ben smiled and shook it.

"My name is Ben," Ben replied, "Ben Winchester."

CHAPTER 2:

"Winchester?" Michael seemed taken back by this, "You mean….Winchester Winchester?"

"Yeah. Why, you know them?" Ben replied, very interested.

"When I was thirteen me and my brother were attacked by a shtriga. Sam and Dean helped us kill it." Michael said, full of awe. "So you are actually one of their sons?"

"Dean is my father." Ben said quietly.

"Really? He didn't mention you." Michael replied thoughtlessly.

"My mother kept the truth from him. She even kept the truth from me," Ben coldly replied, "until two days before a hellhound ripped her guts out." Michael looked down.

"I'm sorry dude. I didn't know." Michael said, lightly kicking the ground.

"It's okay. Now back to the case," Ben said, placing his arm on Michael's shoulder to say 'it's okay', "I thought my father killed Azazel over a decade ago."

"Well," Michael said, shrugging, "maybe the bullet didn't kill him."

"No way. Even if he was faking his death somehow, a Lucifer loyalist like himself would have definitely shown himself when Lucifer rose from the cage." Ben said dismissively.

"Ok then, maybe he was resurrected recently." Michael added.

"That seems like the only plausible option," Ben said, rubbing his chin, "But I've never heard of anyone being resurrected after getting wasted by the Colt. We might need some help on this one."

"Help?" Michael asked, "Help from who?"

"My dad." Ben said frankly.

"Your dad?" Michael looked confused, "Dean Winchester has been dead for almost seven years."

"I know," Ben said with the 'duh' look on his face, "But he kept a journal of all of the monsters he 'ganked', as well as all other useful info he found."

"Oh, cool! Where is it?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Hell." Ben replied.

"Hell? What? Why?" Michael asked with his face full of confusion. Ben grinned at Michael's reaction.

"A demon snatched it up and took it to hell with him," Ben replied, "I guess he didn't want all of their worst secrets getting out." Michael looked thoughtfully at Ben, lightly biting his upper lip.

"Are you sure you want me going with you?" Michael asked, "I mean, wouldn't I slow you down? You are a Winchester after all."

"Azazel would have barbequed me back there if you hadn't showed up," Ben replied, shrugging, "I will feel safer knowing that I have someone watching my back." Ben looked at Michael and moved. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Michael gave him a strange tingling feeling, one that he hadn't had in a long time.

"Okay," Michael smiled at Ben, "Only one problem though."

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"How are we going to get the book from hell?"

"I think I have an idea."

INTERMISSION:

Ben stood in the middle of a gravel road, four different smaller roads meeting underneath his feet and forming a crossroads. Ben was cleaned up, the blood from his fight with Azazel was washed off and he was wearing new clothes. He was wearing a black Metallica shirt and blue jeans, as well as a grey unzipped hoodie. Much like Michael, he was in his early twenties.

Michael approached Ben and smiled, his face "glowing" with kindness. Ben smiled back at Michael, and their eyes met. Michael embraced Ben in his arms, holding him tightly. Ben felt warm in Michael's embrace, and could feel his soft heart beat through his chest. Ben looked away quickly.

"This is wrong." Ben said shyly. Michael only smiled bigger.

"No, Ben. This is so right." Their lips met, and they held each other tightly for what seemed like eternity.

Suddenly, Ben jolted awake. He glanced around, seeing Michael cooking something over the fire place.

"What the fuck…" Ben muttered quietly to himself, his heartbeat still racing from the dream. Michael glanced over at Ben and smiled.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"Not quite….I don't think." He trailed off, still lost in thought. Michael moved over to where Ben was laying and sat down.

"Tell me about it." Michael said kindly. Ben laughed but then abruptly stopped, creating an awkward silence.

"I don't know…" Ben said after a few seconds. Michael rolled his eyes and stood up, yawning.

"Alright then," He said, "We better head out before it gets dark. C'mon, help me pack up the tent." Ben looked down.

"Just give me a second." He said, clearly embarrassed.

CHAPTER 3:

Michael and Ben walked side by side down the long gravel road. Michael glanced at Ben and gained a look of confusion.

"Are you sure that there is a crossroads up ahead?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ben stretched his arms, "I wouldn't forget a place like this."

"Hey Ben," Michael chirped. Ben looked at Michael and gave a 'what's up' look. "Isn't it weird that we just met yesterday and we are already hunting together? Most hunters don't trust each other right off the bat like that, especially under such coincidental circumstances like the ones that we met under." Ben looked at Michael with a confused look.

"I guess," Ben said cautiously, "What are you getting at?"

"It's just that," he paused, "when I'm around you I get this feeling," he paused yet again, as though he were trying to find the right words, "I just that I really have a huge cru…"

He was cut off by a sudden noise that echoed down the street behind them. Ben spun around quickly, pulling out his shotgun quickly. Before him stood a man about his height with short black hair and a suit that was covered by a long dirty brown trench coat. Michael pulled out his pistol and aimed at the man's face, but Ben quickly motioned for him to lower his gun.

"Holy shit! Cas!" Ben exclaimed, rushing forward and tightly hugging Castiel. The angel's face became startled and he slowly pushed Ben backwards.

"Have we met before?" Cas asked, slightly confused.

"No, but I have heard a lot about you!" Ben replied enthusiastically. Cas seemed to understand, and slightly relaxed.

"Ben. I need your help." Castiel said urgently.

"Need my help with what?" Ben asked.

"I need you to save him." Castiel said, looking down as though in pain, "I need you to come in the past with me and save him." Ben looked puzzled for a second, but the realization of what Castiel said hit him like a bag of nickels.

"You want me to go back in time and save my dad?!" He still seemed confused by this.

"Time travel?" Michael laughed, "That's impossible."

"Not for angels." Ben responded dismissively.

"Angels? Angels don't exist!" Michael chuckled for a few seconds before realizing that they were being serious. "Holy shit, you guys are being serious."

"Who is this man?" Castiel asked, agitated.

"He's with me." Ben said reassuringly.

"I am only to take you back." Castiel checked his watch quickly. Ben and Michael looked at each other.

"If I'm going, Michael's going with me." Ben said calmly. Cas paused before making up his mind.

"Very well. Brace yourselves, the first time is always the most stressful."

[Sorry about the length of this one. Let's call it….Part 1!. This is my first submission, so I am submitting this little bit first so that I can see how the system works. Don't worry, I am going to get into more juicy parts soon ;)]


End file.
